Meeting the competitors
The way the scene for meeting the competitors goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes with the whole team. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the others arrive at the Wings Around the Globe pit row.) Willy: Well, here we are. Roper: Well, looky who's here. The Scandinavian. Along with the trains, ponies, snake, zebra, girl and pets. Dusty Crophopper: Hey. Roper: And the Purple Comet has his true form! J.J.: Yes, sir! Roper: Miss your home town? Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Roper: I don't. Just about blocked that memory out of my mind. But you're bringing it right back with that... (sniffs) Oh, man, that nasty Vitamina-stink-a-bunch. (covering himself with his clipboard) Your tent's the last one on the left. Go! Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) Okay. Sir Handel: If you say so. Blythe Baxter: Thank you. sir. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then head for their tent.) Roper: Power wash is on the right! Just saying. Dusty Crophopper: (noticing a gray, blue, white and red plane named Bulldog as "Rule, Britannia!" plays) Wow! Bulldog? From the European Cup? The Big Dog! Hey, I saw you do this unbelievable high-G vertical turn. How did you do that? Bulldog: Well, let me tell you. In fact, why don't I tell you all my racing secrets? Dusty Crophopper: Really? Bulldog: No. Look, I don't know how things work in the backwater from which you hail, matey, but this is a competition. Every plane for himself! Goodbye. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, sure. Rarity: My, my, my. What boasting! Spike: What a show-off for a plane. Hiro: I agree. Charlie: Me too. He doesn't seem fun at all. Edward: He'll never have manners. Zoe Trent: I quite agree. Toby: Oh dear. Sharky: Well. We'll catch up with you, Dusty. We're just going to park our planes. Dusty Crophopper: Alright. (After our heroes park their planes, they and Dusty then come across a female red, orange and yellow plane named Ishani. Dusty gets distracted by her, and runs into some cans.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa... Whoa! Ishani: Oh. Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) Uh... Oh. W-Wait a second. This is, uh, AeroShell 100. I thought I ordered the DT-2380. Wow, I am sorry you had to see that. Ishani: Are you all right? Dusty Crophopper: Sure. Why I wouldn't I be? And you are Pan-Asian Champion and Mumbai Cup record holder, Ishani. Ishani: Most people call me just "Ishani." Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty. I mean, uh, my name is Dusty. (chuckles) I'm not actually dusty, I'm quite clean. And these are all my best friends. They are racing alongside me. Ishani: It's very nice to meet you, "quite clean" Dusty. And your friends too. (laughs and drives off) Dusty Crophopper: Nice to meet you, too. (as Ishani drives off in the distance) Look at that propeller. Ooh. (The ponies and the others notice Dusty staring at Ishani with a honey glow.) Applejack: Oooh! Some plane's got a crush on that girl plane. Dusty Crophopper: What? No, I don't, guys. Rarity: (gasps) He does! He absolutely'' does''! Sunil Nevla: (to Dusty) Yeah, they're right about that there, Casanova. Vinnie Terrio: Yeah! Dusty and Ishani, sitting in a tree! Sunil Nevla and Vinnie Terrio: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (Dusty blushes in embarrassment.) Sharky: Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off! There will be no teasing like that. Bash: How about we... Dash: Go meet Ripslinger? Ferdinand: That's right! Luke: Speaking of him, where is he anyway? (They then hear some hip-hop music as they notice Ripslinger on his stand being cleaned by a pitty.) Ripslinger: A little over there. Not so much pressure, okay? Dusty Crophopper: (getting through the crowd) Oh, excuse me, guys. Pardon me. Ripslinger: Yeah. (notices Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others) Hey, look who made it! It's the crop duster, trains, ponies, snake, zebra, human girl, and pets. Dusty Crophopper: Hey. Ripslinger: You know, having you guys here is a nice vehicle-interest story. Small-town farmer and friends make it to the big time. Dusty Crophopper: Yes, sir. Ripslinger: But tragically crash on takeoff. Dusty Crophopper: What? Pets: Huh? Ripslinger: Wings Around the Globe winner, Ripslinger, eulogizes the unknown hayseed and scatters his debris over a cornfield. Ratings will be through the roof! Dusty Crophopper: Okay. Ripslinger: Good luck. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then start to leave.) Ripslinger: Farm boy! Dusty Crophopper: What? Rarity: WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?! (Latin music then plays as a green, white and red plane named El Chupacabra appears.) El Chupacabra: ¡Atención, señores y señoritas! The hero of the people has arrived. (laughs) (There is silence as all of the racers watch at El Chupacabra, and crickets are heard.) Pinkie Pie: Who's that? El Chupacabra: You have never heard of the great El Chupacabra? (Latin music plays again as the other racers still remain silent. Finally, a green and white plane named Miguel responds.) Miguel: Hey, isn't that that monster that siphons fuel from small vehicles? (which means sucking blood from small animals) El Chupacabra: No, no, no, it's just a stage name designed to strike fear into the hearts of my opponents. (growls) Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, he's the indoor racing champion of all Mexico. Bulldog: Indoor racing? El Chupacabra: (spins and whoops) And numero uno recording artist, telenovela star and romance novelist. Bulldog: Did you say El Chupacabra or El Cuckoo-cabra? (Bulldog's crew then laugh. El Chu suddenly appears in front of Bulldog.) El Chupacabra: You make joke? YOU MAKE JOKE?! Very well. You leave me no CHOICE! I swish my cape at you! (turns around to show his cape at Bulldog) You have been shamed! (drives off) Bulldog: I hope I can get over it. Oh! I just did! (Bulldog and his crew then laugh. Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then talk to El Chu.) Dusty Crophopper: Hey, I saw you race on Telemoto last year. Of course, it was in Spanish, so I didn't understand everything. El Chupacabra: I am flattered, avión pequeño. You have done many of these long distance rallies, yes? Dusty Crophopper: No, this is my first one. Luke: This is our first time, too. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand: That's right! El Chupacabra: It is my first time, as well! We will have many adventures, you all and I. We will laugh, we will cry, we will dance! Dusty Crophopper: Um... Wow. El Chupacabra: Probably not with each other. Dusty Crophopper: Of course. Victor: Mucho gusto, señor. Mi ya mis amigos están buscando con interés volar contigo. El Chupacabra: (gasps) You speak my language! Victor: Sí. Soy de Cuba. Mi nombre es Victor. El Chupacabra: Nice to meet you too, Señor Victor. I will see you in the skies, amigos! (whoops and spins) Dusty Crophopper: (laughs) Mako: (pointing to a pink plane parked at the side) Hey, look at that plane! Dusty Crophopper: Wow! I've never seen a plane like that before. Willy: It must be a custom-built one too. Zoe Trent: It looks fabulous! I really love the color of it! Shiver: It almost resembles the Tri-Crusader, but it's colored pink and purple. It has a Silver Diamond symbol on the tail, a third prop, and it looks like the seats are made with high-class fabric. With fancy-smacy stuff. Thomas: I wonder who's the owner of that plane? Scootaloo: Fancy stuff? High-class fabric? Silver Diamond? Wait a minute! There's only two ponies that we know that could afford that... Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon! Evan: Of course! This plane has them written all over it! Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Having Bulldog being boastful to us was bad. James: But to have the very bait of the CMCs' existence in the race... Gordon: Is terrible. Dusty Crophopper: Who are those two? Apple Bloom: Onla' the two meanest and richest fillies that are in our class! Duncan: Where are those 2 anyway? Diamond Tiara: Well, well, well. (she and Silver Spoon walk over) It's the blank flanks! Sweetie Belle: Here they are now. Diamond Tiara: So you entered this race too. Silver Spoon: Why bother? You'd lose anyway. Where's your plane? Scootaloo: (indicating the Tri Crusader) Over there. The Tri-Crusader. Diamond Tiara: Is that the blank flanks' plane? Silver Spoon: Yes. They built it. Mucker: Now see here, I'' built that plane, not them. (Both of the rich fillies' jaws drop.) Diamond Tiara: Are.. Are you a front loader? Mucker: Yes, a railway front loader. Silver Spoon: That's cool, even the fact that you built that plane. Diamond Tiara: So, who's flying the "Tri-Crusader?" Scootaloo: I am. Silver Spoon: So you are. Diamond Tiara: The perfect job for the flightless do-do. (Silver Spoon starts laughing, but Diamond Tiara notices Dusty and she nudges her.) Silver Spoon: (slides her glasses down to get a better look at Dusty) Diamond Tiara: Who's the dirty crop duster? Thomas: That's our best friend Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Apple Bloom: Don't call him "Dirty Crop Duster"! Diamond Tiara: So what's Dusty Crop loser doing here? Dusty Crophopper: I happen to be the plane my friends are racing with. Silver Spoon: You're racing?! Diamond Tiara: HA!! That's too rich! A crop duster racing! It's funny enough for us to beat the blank flanks in this race, but it'll be even more funny to beat this crop duster!! Silver Spoon: Yeah! Diamond Tiara: And those narrow gauge engines too! Pepper Clark: (storms over to the 2 fillies) Hey, who do you 2 think you, insulting Dusty, and the Crusaders like that?! Diamond Tiara: (yelps) SKUNK!!! Pepper Clark: Yes, I'm a skunk. And a skunk who doesn't like how you're insulting the Crusaders. Vinnie Terrio: Same here. Silver Spoon: Ew! Stay back, you slimy lizard! Sunil Nevla: Hey, Vinnie is a gecko and my best friend! Blythe Baxter: Didn't anyone teach you 2 manners? Silver Spoon: No one asked you. And who might you be? Blythe Baxter: I am Blythe Baxter. Penny Ling: And she's our... Diamond Tiara: A Blue Panda? Who ever heard of a blue panda? Minka Mark: What does it matter to you? Penny's just fine blue. Diamond Tiara: How would you know? You don't know anything about fashion! But that's no surprise, you're a monkey and everypony knows that monkeys are stupid! Minka Mark: Hey, I'm not stupid! Zoe Trent: Minka Mark is one of the smartest spider monkeys ever. Why she can even paint beautiful artwork with her bare hands! Diamond Tiara: Hey, purple doggie, how did you win all those dog beauty contests? Zoe Trent: Oh? Well, it's because I'm a cute little doggie with a lot of good looks. Why do you ask? Diamond Tiara: Because, you don't seen like a dog that would win them. Especially since you're wearing an ugly beret. Zoe Trent: Dh... Ugly?! (in demonatic voice) '''HOW DARE YOU!!!' Russell Ferguson: Easy Zoe, we don't wanna start a crazy argument here. Diamond Tiara: A Porcupine too? How many tiny animals are there with you blank flanks? Russell Ferguson: I'm a hedgehog, actually. Everyone makes that mistake. Diamond Tiara: No matter. Me and Silver are still gonna win this race better than any of you! D.T. and S.S.: Bump! Bump! Sugar Lump! Rump! Diamond Tiara: See you later, blank flanks. Silver Spoon: You too, Crop Loser! (both laugh as they leave) Scootaloo: I can't believe they did that! Zoe Trent: Neither can I! They called my beret ugly! My beret, UGLY?!!! HOW DARE THEY!! then jumps onto a bulletin board and pulls off a piece of paper as she jumps back down and starts tearing it to shreds, growling as she does. Shai-Shay: Whoa, that is one mad dog. James: Zoe, calm down. Zoe Trent: CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN AFTER THAT RUDE FILLY CALLED MY BERET UGLY?! (Zoe starts barking wildly as Blythe picks her up and brings her to a bench and Zoe calms down] Blythe Baxter: Oh. I'm sorry that filly insulted you like that, Zoe. Zoe Trent: (sighs) No, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that filly to make such a rude comment. Blythe Baxter: Oh, that's'' all'' you weren't expecting? How about a belly rub? starts tickling Zoe's belly Zoe Trent: laughing Blythe stops as Zoe stops and then she sighs Rarity: Better? Zoe Trent: Very. But, I'm still a little upset about the rude remarks those 2 fillies made. Dusty Crophopper: No kidding. They called me "Crop Loser"! And the "Rump" part in their secret handshake is a bit disturbing. Are those two always like that? Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes